Madness At Taco Depot
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: CatDog want to make money when they're out of food, so they get a job at Taco Depot, but Dog won't be able to stay focused in a place like that when he's so hungry.


One day in Nearburg, CatDog were waking up in bed. Dog stretched his arms and looked at Cat smiling. "Good morning Cat." He said.

"Good morning buddy!" Cat responded with a smile, in a bit of a cranky tone.

Dog's stomach then growled real loud. Dog held on to his stomach and said. "Oh, boy, I'm starving Cat."

Cat then looked at his watch and said. "Well, I guess it is about breakfast time, so why don't we-"

Before Cat could finish, Dog instantly jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen in a mad dash, dragging Cat as he was screaming.

As they were now in the kitchen, Dog then stretched his body to reach the cabinets to look for dog food. He opened the first cabinet and it was empty!

Dog gasped and was sweating nervous as his stomach growled. He then opened the next cabinet and it was empty, then the rest of the cabinets, then finally the refrigerator. Dog was taking deep breaths panicking.

"What's up Dog? Aren't you overreacting a bit." Cat asked a bit worried, grabbing him by the shoulders.

Dog then shouted in terror. "Cat! There's no food left!"

"What?!" Cat gasped. He then looked through all the cabinets in denial. He then started to cry. "Oh, Dog, we're out of money! We're gonna starve! Oh, what are we gonna do?"

Winslow then walked out of his mouse hole and saw CatDog both holding each other crying. "What's got you two whining?" He asked.

"We got no flood left Winslow!" Dog shouted in tears.

"Why don't you bums just get yourselves a new job?" Winslow suggested with a smile.

CatDog both stop crying. Cat then put his finger to his mouth thinking. "Hmmm, well why didn't I think of that, I feel stupid."

Dog's stomach then started growling again. He then grabbed Cat by his fur on his chest and said. "Cat! If we don't find a jab, and make money quick, I'm not gonna make it." Dog then started getting dizzy.

"Okay, just calm down Dog, let's get to it! I'm sure we'll find a job before we hit starvation." Cat responded. CatDog then walked towards the door. "Later Winslow, wish us luck." Cat said as they walked out the door.

"Good luck chumps, hehe, those bums are gonna need it." Winslow said to himself as he then headed back for his mouse hole. He then started getting weak as his stomach started growling. He then rushed to the fridge but then saw it was empty. "Dang, I forgot!" He said as he slammed the fridge door. He then started getting weak and held on to his stomach as it growled. "Oh, I hope those idiots get some money soon."

Just as CatDog, walked out the door they were greeted to a voice that horrified them. "Morning Catbutt!" They then gasped as they saw The Greasers.

Cat facepalmed and said. "Oh, come on... can't you guys give us a break for one day?"

Shriek then smiled as she had hearts in her eyes. She then walked over to dog and said. "Well, we can under one condition, but it would only include Dog not getting pounded."

Cat then remembered the dream he had where Shriek and Dog got married. He then said. "Dog, just run!"

Dog then speeded off, as Cat was being dragged behind him, and The Greasers chased after them as they were all popping they're knuckles. After a few seconds they eventually jumped Cat and started pounding the living daylights out of him.

Dog continued running for a few miles as Cat continued getting beat non stop. He was getting weak from hunger and couldn't run much longer. He then saw his favorite restaurant Taco Debpot.

Dog's tongue was hanging out, as he had a smile. He then gave all the strength he had, and jumped as high as he could to get to the restaurant, freeing him and Cat from The Greasers. They landed at the door of Taco Depot. They then quickly ran in.

The Greasers ran by the door, and Cliff pointed at them inside the restaurant saying. "As soon as you get out of there, we're pounding your butts again. So don't get comfortable!" They then walked away.

"Phew! That was close." Cat said in relief.

"You said it Cat." Dog added. He then started to sniff the restaurant and was falling in love with the Taco smell. "Hi ho diggity! I gotta get some tacos cat!"

Cat covered his mouth and shushed him. "Dog are you crazy? Have you forgotten we have no money?" Cat then suddenly got an idea as it hit him on the head like a hammer. "Dog! We can get a job here! Why didn't I think of it before?"

"What are you 2 lowlifes doing here?" A voice then interrupted Cat and startled both him and Dog. They turned their heads and saw Rancid Rabbit. "Rancid Rabbit, you're back at Taco Depot? How the heck do you keep getting all these jobs where we're at?"

Rancid Rabbit then scratched his head, sweating nervous. He then thought of a quick save. "Well.. a hard worker never reveals his secretes. Now as long as I'm manager of this joint, you know the rules, you CatDog are once again banned."

"Now, please! You don't understand. We're here to improve ourselves. We're really down on our luck, we need this job!" Cat begged as he started sobbing.

Rancid Rabbit then sighed and said. "Alright, quilt your whining already. If you guys our really here for it, you can have the job. I haven't made much success on this place with Dunglap being my only employee."

Dunglap then overheard the conversation over behind the counter. He then jumped for joy and shouted. "Finally! I quit!" He then ran towards the door as CatDog and Rancid Rabbit were staring awkwardly.

"Salong suckers!" Dunglap yelled as he then ripped his clothes off and ran out the door, breaking it without opening it.

CatDog and Rancid were silent as well as the costumers in the restaurant. Cat shook his head and said. "Well, there's something you don't see everyday."

"Alright, show's over, now time to get to work, and I catch any screw ups I'm throwing your non-existent behind out of here CatDog!" Rancid Rabbit said in a demanding tone, as he picked up CatDog and threw them over behind the counter.

Cat then smiled and took a deep breath. "Well, Dog old boy, our days of being bums is over. Now we're on top, we'll be eating before we know it."

Dog just smiled, drooling. "I gotta have tacos Cat."

Cat then gasped and smacked him. "Dog! Snap out of it! You heard what Rancid said. We screw up, we're fired, end of story. Do not think of eating at all in till we make some money understand?"

Mr. Smiles then walked into the door. He looked around and said in a depressed tone. "That rabbit makes this place worse every day."

Cat saw Mr. Smiles and said to Dog. "Alright this is it, our big chance. I'll work with the costumer and you get into the kitchen and fix the order after I give it to you, and don't mess it up!"

Mr. Smiles walked up to the counter as Cat then stopped talking to Dog and then smiled and said. "Welcome to Taco Depot, how may I assist you today?"

"I would like a taco with cheese and extra extra hot sauce. It really burns my tongue and I just can't get enough of the pain if you know what I mean." Mr. Smiles replied.

"Coming right up!" Cat said, snapping his finger. He then saw Dog was drooling after hearing about a taco with hot sauce. He then shook him by the shoulders and said. "Dog! Snap out of it! We got work to do. One taco with cheese and extra hot sauce."

"I'm on it boss!" Dog said as he then stretched out a bit from Cat making his way into the kitchen. When he got in there seeing all the Taco ingredients got him drooling hard. He wanted to eat everything in the room, but he then shook his head and said. "Gotta stay focused! Cat's counting on me, I can't mess this up!"

He then put together a taco as he was drooling, breathing deeply while putting on the meet and cheese. Then he got the bottle of hot sauce and it just was to much for him resist, but he tried the best to fight it and poured the hot sauce on the Taco.

"Dog, hurry it up!" Cat yelled.

Dog then finished making the Taco and then began heading back to the counter. Mr. Smiles was getting inpatient. "Any time now?" He asked.

"Oh, just hold your horses." Cat responded annoyed. Dog came back and handed Cat the Taco and it was half eaten. Cat gasped and smiled. "Here you go sir." He handed Mr. Smiles the Taco. "Now, please pay up, that will be-"

Mr. Smiles then threw the Taco in Cat's face and left the restaurant saying. "You clowns deserve a lawsuit. Have a nice day."

Cat wiped the Taco off of his face, and then turned to Dog, shaking as his face was turning red in anger. "Dog... what did I tell you?!" He asked angry in a warning tone.

"Cat! Please! It was an accident, I can do it right, give me a chance. Rancid doesn't know!" Dog cried as he broke down in tears.

Cat crossed his arms, rolling his eyes and said. "Alright, but don't eat another taco, the is the best we can get for a job right now!"

Just then the Ingrid twins walked into the restaurant. Cat looked at them as his eyes widened and turned into hearts. "Oh, yeah, baby, I'm in a better mood already."

The twins walked up to the counter as Cat was staring at them like a love-sick zombie. "Hello, Cat?" The blue twin said, snapping her finger in Cat's face.

Cat shook his head and said. "Oh, um... Welcome to Taco Depot ladies, how may I assist you pretty girls?"

Both twins blushed and giggled. The grey twin then said. "Just 2 tacos with lettuce and cheese, no meat as we're on very strict diets."

Cat then smiled and said. "Okay, ladies, it should take just a sec. Alright Dog, you know what to do, and please don't let your stomach take over your mind this time."

Dog nodded proudly and headed for the kitchen and started drooling as he saw the Taco ingredients again. He shook his head, trying to stay focused. "I gotta do this, I can't let Cat down." He then made the 2 tacos with a serious look. "I'm a business dog, baby!"

Cat was stalling the girls flattering them. Dog came back to the counter and Cat smiled and said. "Well done Dog, it's nice to see-" He then screamed as be saw Dog had eaten the cheese and even the Taco shell. Cat then smiled at the twins as he was tearing up a little.

The twins looked disgusted as they then threw the lettuce in Cat's face. "Well! we were on diets but that is just insulting. Good day Cat!" The blue twin said as they both left the restaurant.

Dog then smiled and said. "Boy Cat, they sure are nice girls."

Cat turned his head to Dog as he was shaking his fists and looked more mad then ever in his face. He then got up in Dog's face as Dog just looked confused. "Is there ever one time when you think of something other then that gut of yours?! No wonder we're out of food, you never stop stuffing you big fat trap!"

"I only eat when I'm hungry! And are you calling me fat?!" Dog yelled back as he got up in Cat's face.

Cat then grabbed Dog by the fur of his chest. "You wanna eat so bad, you're gonna eat!" Cat said as he then laughed evil. He then ran into the kitchen, dragging Dog.

Cat then started making multiple burritos and tacos, as Dog was looking nervous. "Cat what are you doing are you crazy?"

Cat then stuffed 3 tocos in Dog's moth and said. "Come on! Dog old boy! You wanna eat? Let's see how much you can eat!"

Dog swallowed the rocks and shouted. "Cat! You're gonna get us in trouble!"

Cat then laughed and stuffed some burritos in Dog's mouth and said with an insane look. "Then let us get in trouble! Are you in with me Dog?"

Dog then smiled evil. He then shouted, "Hi ho diggity!" He and Cat then started eating everything in the kitchen.

Rancid Rabbit walked in and said. "What the heck? CatDog! Out of this restaurant! You're fired!"

Cat then turned his head to Rancid, and took a bottle of hot sauce and then said. "You can't fire us you jerk, we're gonna fire you!" Cat then poured the whole bottle of hot sauce down Dog's throat.

Dog then was turning red in the face as steam was coming out of his nose and ears. He then breathed fire and Rancid started screaming, about a few seconds later the whole restaurant was on fire and all the costumers were running out.

About an hour later CatDog were at the prison in Nearberg and they were thrown into the jail cell. Cat sighed and said. "Dog, I am so sorry, I don't know why I can't control my temper some times."

Dog then put his arm over Cat's shoulder and said. "Ther there pal, we're only looking at about a year and at least it can't get worse."

Rancid Rabbit then walked up to their jail cell, and opened it saying. "Well, well, CatDog, looks like you're gonna be sharing a jail cell with these criminals." The greasers then walked into the jail cell.

Cat gasped as Dog was having a panic attack. "What are you 3 in for?" Cat asked.

Rancid closed the cell and the greasers jus smiled, popping their knuckles. "We'll tell you after a good-long pounding Catbutt." Cliff said with an evil look.

CatDog then screamed at the top of their lungs.

The End.

**Authur'snote: I hope you guys liked this CatDog one-shot, let me know what you think. Take care!**


End file.
